The present invention relates to an apparatus for aiding in maneuvering and steering a boat, and more particularly to an apparatus for remotely maneuvering a boat.
Heretofor large boats, often referred to as houseboats, when traveling on open water tend to drift off course and as a result of the size of the boat, it requires some skill in maneuvering the throttles and/or steering wheel of the boat to bring it back on course. This also requires the operator of the boat to be located at the steering wheel. Many times when cruising on large bodies of water, the houseboat is set to travel at a relatively slow speed in a particular set direction. Unfortunately as a result of wind and currents and because a houseboat normally does not have a deep keel, the boat tends to drift off its desired course of travel. This drift can be corrected by manipulating the steering wheel, the thrust of the engines, and on some boats by operating thrusters. The problem with all three of the above is that they require the operator of the boat to be located in the area of the steering wheel and controls.